Polly Pan
Name: Polly pan Parents story: peter pan Age: 12 (forever the same age like dad) Alignment: royal Roommate: on her own Secret hearts desire: I really like reading but just the adventure ones, not the romance ones, makes me feel a bit grossed out. My "Magic" touch: Im not sure if I have one, I can fly like dad and see fairies but magic touch, not sure abut that. Story book romance status: no sign of romance in my story, I feel grossed out about love actually. Oh "curses" moment's: Sometimes in PE, I fly by accident and get told off, I also sometimes sleep fly and wake up near a lake or in a tree and have to fly back to my room before its time to wake up for class. Favorite subject: I quite like PE, having fun and doing sports, but sometimes I fly by mistake and get in trouble. Least favorite subject: I don't like Rumpelstiltskin's class, he always gives us hard tests which I fail a lot and have to do extra credit which is turning straw into gold, I don't like doing that task. Best friends forever after: I don't really know how to make friends but I love hanging out with Wendy's daughter a lot and tinker bells daughter. Portrayers If real, Polly would be portrayed by Bridget Mender. If real life action, Polly would be portrayed by Arena Grande. Character Personality: I am quite daring and love pulling pranks on people and doing dares that are giving to me by friends when we play truth or dare, I love Flying and star gazing and also sword fighting. Star gazing I do before going to bed and looking for the neverland star, knowing that I would be living there and having fun and sword fighting I love cause its fun. Appearance: I mostly wear clothes made of leaves and boots, mostly green and I have the same hair as dad and green eyes and the same skin as dad, people call me carrot sometimes cause of my hair but I just sigh at the and fly off. fairytale: Peter Pan I am going to become the next peter pan and cant wait, I have to listen to Wendy's story's and then take her and her brothers to neverland and save them from hook when captured after I get angry at them and then drive them home. Relationships Family: I love my dad a lot and fly with him a lot and see the fairies a lot with him, my mum left after I was 1 and don't see her much so my relationship with her is like a never after story, but I don't mind, me and dad are better just the 2 of us, and we have way more fun then me and mum would have. Friends: I don't have a good relationship with much people since people think im weird, but I get along with tinker bells daughter and Wendy's daughter, Bella and Katy, They like me for who I am or maybe cause its we share the same story or both, not sure but we have a good friendship going. Pet: I have a pet robin, I love having him as a pet since we can both fly and I have races with him a lot, I named him galaxy, weird but couldn't think of anything else and was star gazing when I named him Alliance I cant wait to become the next peter pan, so im on the royal side of the conflict, not a royal but I don't care, I just cant wait for my destiny. Outfits Basic: I mostly wear clothes made of leafs, a leave skirt, a leave buttoned shirt with leafs cuffs, leaf leggings and brown boots with a Leaf hat with a red feather with my hair down and a brown belt with a small sword in it. Legacy day: I wore my normal outfit but with my dads hat and boots with a green cape made of leafs (normal for me) Getting fairest: I wore a green dress with Leaf pattern on it with my orange hair curled with a feather clip and Green boots. No make up, too itchy for me. Notes * Polly's middle name is feather which gets her teased when people hear her full name * She was inspired by peter pan and made my pinks64831 * Her original design was to be caption hooks daughter but changed to peter pans * Her birthday is august 31st which makes her the youngest in the class Trivia *Polly visits neverland in secret when no ones looking *She cant wait for her destiny *She mostly prefers to fly then doing classes *Polly does love hanging out with the rebels but sticks to being royal *She hates love Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Peter Pan